Elena and Alaric
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman evolved from a simple teacher-student rapport into the relationship akin to a father and a daughter. After Alaric begun dating Elena's aunt Jenna, the two grew a lot closer and Alaric's friendship with Damon led to the three of them often teaming up to achieve their goals. When Jenna died, Alaric moved in with Elena and Jeremy to look after them, a job he claimed he sucked at. Over the course of the third season, Elena and Alairc develop a very strong bond akin to that between a mentor and a protege. Season One During the first season, Elena learns a good deal about her past. Her birth parents are her adoptive uncle, John Gilbert, and his high-school girlfriend Isobel Flemming. After Elena was born, Isobel married Alaric Saltzman, as well as asking Damon to turn her into a vampire (which he did). Alaric helps Elena and Damon rescue Stefan and also helps In Let The Right One In, Elena ask Alaric for help in rescuing Stefan, at first he said no but when he learn that he can find Isobel if he helps Elena and Stefan he agrees to help. He fools Frederick into letting him use the phone, and kills most of the vampires in the house along with Damon. In Under Control, Alaric shows Elena the assignment Jeremy did about vampires In Isobel, he gives Elena Isobel's message and prevent Stefan from being carried by Deputies to the basement where they burned the vampires of the Tomb. Season Two In the Bad Moon Rising, Alaric helps Elena, Stefan and Damon to get information from Isobel at Duke University to find out if there are werewolves in Mystic Falls. When Vanessa tries to kill Elena, Alaric disarms her and pins her to the wall. Alaric protects and watches Elena during the Masquerade Ball event. Alaric gives Stefan and Damon weapons when they go to rescue Elena. Elijah stated that Alaric was on Elena's list of loved ones to be protected. In Rose, although Alaric is unseen, when he discovers that Elena is missing, he lets Stefan, Damon and Bonnie use his classroom to perform a locator spell to find Elena. He also gives Stefan and Damon various weapons to rescue her with in case they run into any trouble. In The House Guest, Alaric and Elena discuss on what to do about Jenna asking questions about Isobel, and Alaric leaves it up to Elena about keeping Jenna in the dark. In Know Thy Enemy, Alaric comes over to the Gilbert house and is greeted by Elena, they both are worried about Jenna when Alaric punches John in the face and leaves apologize to Elena while Elena is very impressed with what Alaric did. Season Three Since moving in with Elena and Jeremy in season 3, the two have become closer, helping each other deal with their loss. In The Birthday, Alaric has stepped in as a guardian for Elena and her brother Jeremy, and is seen around the Gilbert house. He later attends Elena birthday party. Later that night Alaric then decides to move out of the Gilbert house because he doesn't believe that he can be a good role model for Jeremy or Elena. Alaric believes that Elena is old enough to look after herself and Jeremy. In The Hybrid, ''Elena goes to Alaric for help after Damon refuses to help her get any information on finding Stefan. After some convincing, he tells her that Klaus is hunting werewolves in the smokey mountains. Elena gives Alaric his ring back, and later that night Elena convinces Alaric that he shouldn't give up just because he feels lost. He then says that he will be keeping the ring, telling Elena that he will be sticking around. At the end of the episode, he is seen moving back into the Gilbert house. In ''Disturbing Behavior, Alaric because worried about Elena and Damon growing friendship. Later Alaric and Elena try to stop Damon from going after Bill Forbes but Alaric is soon afterwards killed by Damon in which shock Elena. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Alaric is seen training Elena how to kill vampires in the woods. Later Alaric tries to help Elena from being harassed by Stefan. In 1912, Elena hugs Alaric when he comes home from being accused of being the serial killer. Later, Dr. Meredith Fell comes to the house and puts the pieces together along with Alaric, that he is indeed the serial killer. He went insane from the side-effects of the Gilbert Ring. Elena overhears and tells Ric she thinks Meredith is right. In Break On Through, Elena accompanies Alaric to the hospital where Meredith gives him a CT scan. They then come to terms that Alaric may be going insane, and he gives her back the Gilbert Ring. Later that evening, when Elena comes home, she sees Alaric alone and finds a bloody knife. Alaric tries to hurt her, but Stefan puts him down. Elena tells Stefan not to hurt him. In Heart of Darkness, Elena brings Alaric some food, water and books to keep him occupied. He scoffs when he finds Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Elena tells Alaric that she's going away to Denver with Damon, and Alaric asks if she simply wants him to disapprove. In''Do Not Go Gentle, Elena is surprised to find that Alaric is still not himself, and is going to become a vampire. She tries to convince him to stop, but he doesn't listen. After Alaric goes into transition, he snaps back to his normal self, apologizes, and tells Elena and Jeremy that he's not going to complete the transition. In ''Before Sunset, Elena finds out Alaric is a vampire, and figures out that their lives have been bound together, so if Elena dies, then Alaric will die with her. In'' The Departed, Elena and Alaric both die simultaneously as Elena drowns. Season Four In ''The Rager, Elena seemed to still be grieving Alaric's death when coming into his classroom. Alaric was mentioned by Elena in Stand By Me. She was talking about how she can no longer live in the Gilbert's House because it is filled with memories of the people that she loves who have died. Including the fact that she knew Damon wanted his drinking buddy back. He was also mentioned by Elena in Bring It On. While Elena is fighting Caroline, Caroline mentions that she's older and more powerful than Elena, but Elena says that Caroline has no fighting experience, and Elena was trained by Alaric. She then demonstrates her strength and almost kills Caroline easily until their fight is broken up by Stefan and Damon. Quotes Season One :Elena: "Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan." :Alaric: "I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem." :- Let the Right One In ---- :Elena: "I don’t really have choice." :Alaric: (About Isobel) "She’s threatening to going killing spree." :- Isobel ---- Season Two :Elena: "What are you hiding, Rick?" :Alaric: "Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party." :Elena: "So Stefan's at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself; he did that stuff for me." :Alaric: "Just let this one go. Okay Elena?" :- Masquerade ---- :Elena: "I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?" :Alaric: "Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done." :- The House Guest ---- Season Three :Alaric: "Hey Elena. Happy Birthday." :Elena: (Half smiles) "Thanks." :- The Birthday ---- :Alaric: "I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here." :Elena: "You're better at it than you think, you know?" :Alaric: "Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" :Elena: "You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of right for each other." :- The Hybrid ---- :Alaric: "Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again." :Elena: "But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity." :Alaric: "I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything." :- Smells Like Teen Spirit ---- :Alaric: "I don't know what to think either. You know, but... we'd be idiots to ignore all these facts." :Elena: "So what shall we do?" :Alaric: "Well... Get this to the police. Then you probably be with Caroline." :Elena: "I'm sorry, Ric. Please be careful." :- Bringing Out The Dead Trivia *Elena tells Alaric that he is her family and later when she is waiting for him to come back to life she tells Matt she can't lose any more family. *Elena was in Alaric's history class for 2 consecutive years, Junior and Senior year. *When Alaric became a vampire, Alaric and Elena's lives became linked. *Alaric was Elena's step-father due that Elena's biological mother; Isobel was the wife of Alaric. *Alaric drank Elena's blood to become a vampire (along with Bonnie's), and their lives became linked, so when Elena died, so did Alaric. Gallery tumblr_lrz5f5f22C1qid0xqo1_250.gif tumblr_lrz5f5f22C1qid0xqo2_250.gif tumblr_lrz5f5f22C1qid0xqo3_250.gif tumblr_lrz5f5f22C1qid0xqo4_250.gif tumblr_ltebeytCt91qfw4q0o1_500.gif tumblr_lxtuj1IBeo1r89388o1_500.gif tumblr_lxtuj1IBeo1r89388o2_500.gif tumblr_lt0jcciZn81qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_ltf70gtUHB1qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_ltj3cb94KM1qegbipo1_500.png tumblr_lz93gvKo3X1qbajwyo2_500.jpg tumblr_lyufxk02d71qbvlm0o1_500.gif tumblr_lyug1bzjNw1qbvlm0o2_500.gif tumblr_ly6a16O95D1r89388o2_250.gif tumblr_ly6a16O95D1r89388o3_250.gif tumblr_ly6a16O95D1r89388o5_250.gif Eleric-Gifs-alaric-and-elena-26724506-500-220.gif Eleric-Gifs-alaric-and-elena-26709942-250-133.gif Eleric-Gifs-alaric-and-elena-26709943-250-135.gif tumblr_ls30ntp0xf1qmrhppo2_250.gif tumblr_ls30ntp0xf1qmrhppo3_500.gif Eleric-Gifs-alaric-and-elena-26724504-500-220.gif tumblr_luf37gnt0c1qbajwyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lu6kte74mV1qciyago1_500.jpg 302VampireDiaries0078.jpg Alaric and Elena.jpg Elena kills Alaric.jpg 310VampireDiaries0718.jpg tumblr_m0yeh7g8Oc1qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_m0yeh7g8Oc1qj7hvgo2_500.gif tumblr_lz009p3ESB1r212jko1_250.gif Elena and Alaric12344.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship